Dr Scamandros
Dr. Scamandros is an Upper House trained sorceror. Until recently, he was the Sorcerer-Navigator on the ship Moth in the Border Sea. He was the only sorcerer in the Lower House not under the control of Saturday. Scamandros is a denizen of the House. His appearance is that of a short, bald man garbed in a yellow greatcoat. His skin is covered in animated tattoos that change and show different things depending on his mood or situation. Dr. Scamandros trained in the Upper House in order to become a Doctor of House Sorcery (DHS). He passed every exam in order to do so, however his final exam paper was supposedly lost before it could be marked. This turn of events meant that he did not gain the title. He left the Upper House as a volunteer after the Deluge in the Border Sea , whereupon he became the Sorcerer-Navigator on The Moth. He mentions two reasons for doing so. His first reason is that he intends to find his lost exam papers, as everything lost eventually appears in the waters of the Border Sea. His second reason is that had he remained in the Upper House after failing his exams, he would have been demoted to the rank of Sorcerous Supernumerary ; one of the lowest ranks in the Upper House except for the Piper's Children employed as Grease Monkeys. Dr. Scamandros continued his post on The Moth until the ship picked Arthur up from a buoy on the sea. During this occassion, he was attempting to cast an augury puzzle in order to deliver them passage from the clutches of the Pirate Feverfew. Due to interference from the Compleat Atlas Of The House, he was unable to do so. He noticed the Atlas in Arthur's pocket and made to take it, but the Atlas caused him intense pain that made him order Arthur to be thrown overboard. However, he then realised when Sunscorch refused to do so that Arthur would be able to complete the task of using the puzzle for him. Following this, Scamandros provides Arthur with pain relief for his leg which was recently broken at the time, a way for Arthur to observe his friend Leaf as well as a way to contact Dame Primus . He also sent a letter to Wednesday's Dawn, alerting her to Arthur's presense so that she might transport him to his arranged luncheon with Drowned Wednesday. Before Arthur leaves, Scamandros gives Arthur his transfer watch, and informs Wednesday's Dawn and Arthur how the Clothespeg Charm can be used to allow them to travel underwater. Arthur later inadvertantly summons Dr. Scamandros to Rattus Navis IV via the transfer watch, which Scamandros explains is one of his graduation projects. He also informs Arthur that Feverfew had taken the Moth, whereupon he faints as a result of poisoning by Nothing Laced Grapeshot. On board the Raised Rat's submersible, Scamandros provides Arthur and Suzy Blue with disguises in order to sneak into Feverfew's Worldlet as Rats in order to free the Third Part Of The Will. His next appearance is as the new Wednesday's Dusk in the Council of War in Monday's Dayroom where he provides information on Cocigrues for Arthur as well as the Crocodile Ring in order for Arthur to measure the amount his body has been contaminated by House Sorcery. He also gives Leaf a pair of glasses that allow her to see the House when she needs to return the pocket the Cocigrue was grown from. He is not mentioned until Suzy goes to Earth collect the pocket from Leaf, where he is mentioned to have helped Suzy "borrow" a pair of wings from Dame Primus's dressing room. Following this, he is ordered to the Lower Coal Cellar of The Lower House, but is contacted by Leaf when she is abducted to Friday's Retreat. He attempts to find her location using her voice and a Locator Pencil, but is cut off before this can be completed. He then accompanies Arthur, Suzy Blue, Fred Initial Numbers Gold and Part Five of the Will to Friday's retreat in the Secondary Realms, where he instructs Arthur on how to return the experiences to the abducted mortals as well as that Arthur's mother cannot be found by the Seven Dials . Scamandros then returns to his duties in the Lower Coal Cellar, where he is investigating the appearance of strange flowers growing across the coal as well as the rate the Cellar is being erroded by Nothing. He is then taken to safety by Arthur to The Great Maze . While there, he performs a spell to allow a disembodied Denizen's head to be seen by those around it, without the head feeling any pain. He is then requested to accompany Arthur and Suzy to the Border Sea in order to talk to the Raised Rats and help them enter the Upper House undetected by transforming Arthur and Suzy into Raised Rats for a short time so they can use the Simultaneous Nebuchadnezzar. Scamandros is next encountered when Suzy travels to the Middle House with Giac and Part Six of The Will. He is recruited to help open up a number of elevators in order to allow the Glorious Army of The Architect to storm the Upper House. He then heals Leaf after she was hurt in the conflict whilst this process was happening. He then helps with the storm on the Incomparable Gardens and joins Arthur at the Elysium, in time to witness the destruction of the House. The New Architect informs Suzy that he will soon bring Scamandros back to life in order to help design the new Denizens. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Dawn, Noons and Dusks